


你好，再見，下次再來

by NancyAkari



Series: 黑法短篇集 [9]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyAkari/pseuds/NancyAkari
Summary: 當兄弟有了相聚的可能
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑鋼/法伊
Series: 黑法短篇集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653097





	你好，再見，下次再來

**Author's Note:**

> 。「法伊」重生AU
> 
> 。黑法提及，請注意
> 
> 此文假設在魔法之國(雷克路特國，詳見年代記13卷)重生保有前世記憶的「法伊」與法伊的重逢故事，地名或魔法伎倆什麼的除了國家名以外皆為自創
> 
> 此時法伊一行人只以為法伊是這個世界的分身
> 
> 至於為甚麼復活，因為這對兄弟值得一次童話故事般的結局

這是僅有一次的故事，我希望不是最後一次。

我想起這一切故事時，我曾瘋狂地想尋找那個不明下落的兄弟

當我翻遍圖書館各種不同時空的資訊，最終在一本陳舊的穿越者手抄遊誌上發現時空已滅的一小段敘述，

『數十年前造訪時這裡是個被白雪覆蓋的美麗王國—法雷利亞國，白的令人印象深刻，當時我想假以時日我會再拜訪這座王國，直到最近我才得知王國因為詛咒而覆滅，我對這有著純淨之美的世界感到惋惜……』

很可惜地，除了書上一些插畫，再也沒有更多的消息，如失傳的神話故事，隨著時間塵封在過去之中。

我叫法伊，曾是法雷利亞國的大王子(那也是上一世的事情)、被詛咒的雙子，如今只是個生活在雷克路特國的魔法師，目前在梅吉寇學院，我的母校教授魔法。

每天在重複幾個寒冷的記憶中甦醒，當只有感受到窗台灑下的晨光，他才知道那些不過是過去的刻痕。

過去的記憶在我懂事的時候便開始知道這不是我幻想的世界，請問有哪個純潔懵懂的小孩可以創造出令人作噁的世界？(童話中的布萊克先生例外)，我知道我曾經的一切，包含那些悲歡喜悅的心情，歷歷在目的程度彷彿只是睡了一覺便來到這個不同的世界，只不過是重新長大了一遍。

過去的世界如何其實並沒有帶給我多少感觸，那裏的記憶只剩下寒冷與孤獨，我只在意當初被關在地面上的弟弟與飛王交易後的下落？

尤伊是上一世我唯一在乎的弟弟，他是我心中唯一的光明，他的善良是那個迷信的世界唯一的慰藉，靠著偶爾的對話，我活了下來；直到最後犧牲自我，我賭上尤伊能離開只剩絕望的國家，一股直覺告訴我，尤伊的機會就是這一次，儘管這個時空夾縫的手多麼不懷好意，也總比現在我們的處境來的有希望。

墜落的失重感，

砰

一切化為寂靜。

這是我最後的前世記憶

他好嗎？是不是活了下去？如今他在哪個時空？

我有好多問題想知道，但連是否能再次相遇我當不敢去想，他甚至無法知道上一世已經過去多久(次元間時間流逝不同)，唯一能做的是安慰自己的弟弟仍活著的假設中。

* * *

他不討厭現在的世界，有著開放的社會，魔法與科技的結合深入在文化中，廣納不同世界的文化與技術，任何人在這裡都是獨一無二的，因此大家都是平等的，

沒有誰需要背負一切的罪，一切都有活力、繽紛、希望。

或許是因為前世的因素，我現在很喜歡色彩繽紛的事物，也樂於觀察周遭事物，體驗形形色色的生活，有幾次我也去拜訪過有開通聯絡網的異世界旅遊。

目前的主要工作與懵懂純淨的學生相處，教導他們基礎或進階的魔法，少了與大人的相處一切簡單的多，上班日步行穿越兩個廣場，到達圖書館旁的學院上班，沒課時就到各地逛逛或當城市嚮導(這是我等待尤伊的方法之一)，過的也算豐富。

他確定自己夢見的不是另一個分身的故事，因為死去的人不會再被夢到鉅細靡遺的記憶；他只是不確定他是不是過去的他，過去與現在的交錯偶爾有種堵在心口的困惑，夢的真實常讓他無法區分現實，無論是哪個他，他都想念著尤伊，他不能只存在於過去中，無論是好是壞，我都希望得知點消息。

若假以時日，有那個時刻，

我可以與我的兄弟分享所見所聞，

我們能像久別重逢的家人，暢談所言。

平凡的假日，明媚的陽光正適合坐在市中心廣場的飛利泰爾餐廳享受下午茶。

法伊預約了餐廳和每日限定的套餐，帶著最新出版的遊誌，像往常一樣步行前往餐廳；

「法伊—你在哪裡~~?黑鋼說你再不出現就把我們的甜食吃到飽兌換券燒成灰~~~」

「我去附近店家問問法伊先生是不是有來過，法伊先生應該不會離開太久。」

廣場上傳來自己的名字不奇怪，他有許多學生在這裡工作，但被陌生人叫自己的名字就是很奇怪的事。

看著一個帶著圓滾滾會說話的魔法生物，身形挺拔的黑衣男子正焦躁地環顧四周，剛剛還有似乎同行的少年跑進了他預約的餐廳；

視線與黑衣男相交之際，他有種被獵食者盯上的錯覺，而對方正以一種駭人的氣勢朝他前來，正當思考要遵循本能逃跑時，他已經被一隻大手抓住，壓住頭頂，一陣天旋地轉，

「看來之前的警告完全沒聽進去是吧？這次我一定要把你所有飲食費換成酒錢！」

「甚麼警告…？疼、疼、疼疼疼—抱歉先生你恐怕認錯人了，我叫法伊但我不認識您啊—」

怎麼有人手勁這麼大？再揉下去難保在大街上被學生看到啊—

幸好一股聲音吸引了黑髮男子注意停了下來，法伊暫時脫離掌控。

「啊，黑玲你也在這啊，我打聽到這間餐廳的下午茶很好吃喔，我剛剛已經幫大家佔好位置了，快點進來吧—小狼已經到……？！」穿著與黑髮男子相似造型但不同顏色的金髮男子誇張地揮舞雙手，發現黑鋼抓住的人時，他突然停止了說話。

當暈眩感減輕時，我才注意到，我們有著一模一樣的長相。

我看著他，他看著我，時間以分秒流逝，任何旁物如屏蔽咒般模糊不清，

\-------------

是他嗎？尤伊是你嗎？ 

天啊！如果真的是他該如何問他？

萬一不是呢？我該怎麼辦？

即使你已經想過一切可能，當命運降臨時，措手不及地令一切化為無聲的對視。

\-------------

是你嗎？法伊

不，這不可能的。

別做夢了吧，尤伊。

* * *

> 黑鋼視角的稱謂
> 
> 法伊=尤伊
> 
> 假法伊=魔法之國的真法伊 (以一行人視角來說是另一個分身)
> 
> 第三視角中的稱謂
> 
> 法伊=真法伊
> 
> 尤伊=一行人中的法伊(對很複雜，就跟我一直無法分辨假狼、真狼的小狼到底在講誰)

遇到長的一模一樣的法伊很怪，就像是把酒做成甜酒一樣怪。

明明是酒，喝起來跟果汁一樣，掛羊頭賣狗肉。

久了他習慣在喝之前聞聞有沒有甜死人的香氣。

他們之前看過其他次元的月讀、小櫻的哥哥或其他遇過的人，但遇到一行人中的分身是第一次。

不是沒懷疑過次元為了甚麼神秘的規則，分身之間不會相遇，不過無法證實猜測，

不管其他世界的分身是圓是扁，他只在意他想守護的人，其他的麻煩不是他需要理會的未知物。

眼前這個長的和法伊同張臉，只是氣質略有不同(還有頭髮更像短髮時的法伊)，見鬼了。

很快地，尤伊找回了自己臉部控制的技術，輕快地走向黑鋼和法伊，扶住還沒擺脫恍神的法伊，黑鋼還是像以前一樣板著一張兇臉，但眉頭緊皺得更厲害，他沒有表示什麼，只是目光一直在兩個「法伊」間來回穿梭。

「阿啦啦～黑P也有認錯人的時候呢☆」

「你還好嗎？黑大人的天旋地轉奧義沒有經過千錘百鍊是沒辦法忍住不吐的～」

顯然地尤伊在擅自取名字的能力已經拓展到招式名稱上了

「……喂！都說別擅自亂取名字！」

聽見尤伊的胡話，黑鋼習以為常地警告回去，但以平板語氣，大概是放棄去嚴肅糾正這點問題了。

三個高大的人站在店門口，有兩個還在幼稚地拌嘴，一個看起來終於重恍惚中清醒過來，站穩了身子，

「謝、謝謝，我好多了。」法伊隨手梳理額前的碎髮，整理到一半又突然用拿著書的手拍拍沒有任何灰塵的大衣，眼神卻一直閃爍在另一個金髮男子上，兩個人沒有注意到好幾次法伊欲言又止的嘴巴。

鬧了一陣子，黑鋼大手一揮，架住了尤伊的脖子，對方立刻作勢痛苦地哀嚎，但旁人也知道這對魁武的男子根本沒出甚麼力，看他的領子甚至還留了異點空隙呢。

「你這傢伙——小鬼頭和白饅頭找了這麼久，結果你竟然在一副貴得要死的餐廳點好餐了—你知道上次和白饅頭私自花掉我的酒錢去買甜食我還沒跟你算總帳吧！」

「挖阿—黑噗，那不過是從小販手中買到的優惠卷啊，憑著摩可拿的實力，吃到四個人回本肯定不是問題啦—孩子的爸你要對小兒子有信心！」

「黑鋼，你怎麼可以懷疑摩可拿我的胃呢？我會連黑鋼的份一起吃完下去的！」

「白癡！這是問題點嗎？！你知道我們的財務還沒充裕到任你吃喝玩樂吧！」

「既然這樣，黑大人應該要把酒錢省下來用在吃的上面吧，喝酒可不會吃飽，哼哼—黑大人又只喝辣到不行的烈酒，小狼和摩可拿餓肚子都是你的責任，亨！」

「那個….不好意思，你們似乎是打算吃飯？那麼為了感謝你們的幫助，不如請你們一餐吧，我是老常客了，老闆應該會同意空出一桌給我，不過魔法生物的飼料這間店並沒有提供呢—」

黑鋼準備以強迫的方式苛扣尤伊和摩可拿的精神糧食時，法伊的一席話讓尤伊找到了救星，立刻大聲地喊著，

「哇—真是太好了！我的分身果然懂我的心～黑P你看我沒找錯地方吧！我剛打聽了這間店的下午茶套餐是附近最好的喔—」

「啊，你不用擔心摩可拿，就是這個兇巴巴肩上的可愛小傢伙，他平常都是和我們一起吃飯的。」

「這樣啊，那麼就一起進去吧，一直站在店門口也對餐廳不好意思。」

找到了轉移話題的目標，尤伊立刻掙脫本來就不怎麼緊的手臂，順帶提起摩可拿快速地跑了進去，深怕黑鋼會真的把他們力保的飲食費刪減到只能吃粗茶淡飯了。

「還真有活力，明明是個大人卻很像小孩子呢。」法伊看不出有什麼明顯的表情，但從語氣知道他真的對於剛剛的事感到有趣。

法伊轉頭看了高他不少的男人，一襲立領黑色套裝、挺拔的站姿、嚴肅的面孔，不過是視線交流便感受到不小的壓迫，完全感受不出剛剛的輕鬆氣氛；他第一次直視男子的紅色瞳孔，他沒有低下身子正面看著法伊，法伊知道他正審視著自己，沒多久黑鋼移開了視線，轉而看相玻璃窗後的尤伊與小狼的交談，不發一語。

「你叫…黑P？黑大人？不好意思，我不是很能知道你叫甚麼名字？請問？」拜尤伊所賜

「黑鋼。」

「那麼黑鋼先生，請？」法伊客氣地擺出手勢，示意對方先行。

『你到底有什麼目的？』

當法伊還在思考這句耳語時，黑鋼已經走進了餐廳。

沒有人看到法伊露出一點慌張的神情。

飛利泰爾餐廳由一群妖精經營著，簡約的復古白色仿造木紋雕刻的石柱形成圓環佇立在寬敞的空間中直達二樓，二樓設計成可以看見一樓的側廊包廂，挑高的設計即使不靠魔法也能營造寬闊的室內空間；有著玲蘭草造型的吊燈藉由魔法懸浮在陰影處的座位附近，中央靠著屋頂的透光玻璃自然灑落，採光良好的座位深受顧客喜愛，牆面是妖精崇尚的自然圖騰，自動演奏的樂器彈奏著經典曲目，簡約與自然結合的裝潢在這座大城市是目前最受流行的設計，這裡最知名的餐點是假日限定的三層式下午茶配上妖精為客人量身打造的飲料，堪稱目前市內最熱門的餐廳。

法伊是這裡的常客，他與熟悉的妖精小姐解釋了一下，沒過多久，他們就被帶到石柱旁的位置坐下，三名大人各有所思(你看不出來正在與摩可拿討論餐點的某人是否在思考)、一名不清楚狀況的少年正試圖閱讀菜單(其實他在偷看突然冒出的另一個法伊)、摩可拿靠在尤伊肩上熱烈地與尤伊討論著。

這頓飯氣氛稱得上融洽，如果尤伊一直試圖迴避法伊的問題，以比平常熱烈兩倍的情緒調侃黑鋼也算是的話，黑鋼只是喝著酒類特調敷衍著異常熱情的尤伊，唯一令人意外的是法伊與小狼在分享旅行上的見聞意外的投緣(當然省略一些不好的事情)。

「所以你們一行人已經旅行了很久了嗎？」

「也不算，偶爾也會發生不同時間墜落到同一個世界的情形，每個次元的時間流動是不同的，但確實我們已經旅行過許多國家了，法伊老師。」

有幾次尤伊被「法伊先生」下意識轉頭後，法伊就讓小狼稱呼他老師了。

「還真好啊，我頂多從書上或其他人的分享知道其他世界的故事，幾個去過的異世界幾乎都是魔法發達的地方，不說也感覺不出來不是雷克路特國的城市，頂多城市沒有這麼多圖書館和服裝略有不同。」

「不過雷克路特國真的是少數幾個能讓摩可拿我自由活動的地方呢，平時摩可拿都只能裝成布偶，不能吃好吃的點心～」

「飛利泰爾餐廳的果醬和夾餡鬆餅可是整座城市最美味的，最近假日我都會拜託老闆留一份給我。摩可拿你也可以試試這些店推薦的餡餅，也身受老顧客的喜歡呢。」

唯一沒心沒肺的摩可拿正盡情享受難得的大餐，以不可思議地速度消滅兩座三層塔的點心加三大塊蛋糕，目前正朝下一個餡餅努力中。

「雷克路特國經常有外世界的人作為跳躍點，聽說偶爾也會遇到其他世界的分身呢。」

「就像法伊和法伊老師一樣～不過摩可拿沒有遇過自己的分身呢……」

「哈哈，或許在哪個魔法生物很多的世界也會有另一個摩可拿存在也不一定。」

有摩可拿和小狼聊天，飯局也不是那麼無聊，尤伊後來偶爾也會附和摩可拿的感想，不過他仍舊沒有認真回復任何問題，他只是附和與補述無傷大雅的故事。

好不容易大家吃完了餐點，黑鋼卻立馬抓住尤伊和小狼兩人離開了餐廳(摩可拿在肩上)，桌上留下數目剛好的錢，不管依依不捨的摩可拿的抗議，而平常反應最誇張的尤伊，意外的沒有任何表示。

當法伊付完帳追出去時，一行人已經離開了廣場。

\-------------

絕對哪裡有問題。

首先假法伊的出現就令人可疑，就算他是分身也是。

從來沒有發生兩個平行存在的兩人出現在一起的案例，兩個月讀雖然知道彼此的存在，但她們沒有在同一個次元中交流過。(夢是特殊的存在無法當大原則)

那麼只有一個可能，這個假法伊根本不是法伊，他是真正的那個「法伊」的分身可能性更大。

但一個分身不可能明顯地對法伊產生這麼明顯的興趣，整個飯局他幾乎都在測試我們，過度好奇他們的經歷，時不時提到分身的存在，不像是一名教養良好的老師該有的分寸，

他不是在意法伊是分身的事情，他是在意「法伊的本身」。

憑直覺，我不認為假法伊帶有什麼惡意，從他破綻百出的邀請和交談就知道，不是一次計畫性的安排，他只是很在乎法伊的反應。

他是誰？只剩下一個答案，

他是屬於法雷利亞國的法伊。

那個早已死亡的雙胞胎兄長。

有些夜裡入睡前沒做甚麼事，我只是擁抱著他，他會跟我分享一些過去的歲月。

在法雷利亞的、色雷斯的，我想這是因為夜色的黑夜讓每個人都脆弱了起來，法伊需要一個傾瀉的出口

我不是個懂得安慰的人，只是安靜地聽。

我知道他會避開最後的記憶，法伊對他的兄長仍是無法碰觸的心結，

因此我對他的認識不多，但肯定是很重要的存在，從法雷利亞國的法伊犧牲的作為，他也很在乎法伊，不惜犧牲性命。

魔法師比我更了解次元的法則，他肯定知道什麼，

不，他只是不想去深入而已。

法伊遇到無法以輕浮態度的感情事件會下意識逃避，

這樣下去，他又會錯過一次機會，他不想夜裡又感受到法伊的淚水沾濕他的衣領

不懂的事沒辦法突然理解，也沒辦法評斷

但他覺得自己該做點什麼。

* * *

> 過去
> 
> 法伊(尤伊)視角

曾經，我也有一小段美滿的童年，溫暖豪華的房間、柔軟的衣服、一起長大的兄弟、異於常人的天賦和各種祝福，直到父母驟逝與接踵而至的災害，一切的軌跡急轉直下。

這個國家動盪不安，到處都是不安與謠言，雙生子成為了代罪羔羊。

身為國王的伯父給予殘酷的條件，為了給惶惶不安的國民一個交代，而幼小的我們卻沒有任何辯駁的機會，

但我們還是在一起度過了最羞辱的一刻，我們應該一直在一起。

法雷利亞國本來就是個寒冷的國家，但最近幾年雪卻從未停過，白色覆蓋所有道路和景象，沒有任何美麗的顏色。

在前往的路途上，那可能是我們最後交談的日子，我們並排坐在馬車中，車廂隨著輪軸轉動顛簸，再過沒多久，我們就必須分開。

「尤伊，你還好嗎？」

「還好，你呢？法伊。」

「你覺得國王會把我們放出來嗎，法伊？」

當時我還可以天真地認為，只要雪不再下了，一切就有轉機。

「我不知道，尤伊。」其實我也沒有想知道答案，我只是想跟法伊說說話，畢竟我們會有很長很長的時間說不到話了。

「如果有天我們離開了塔，我們就一起去其他國家，沒有人會詛咒我們，快快樂樂地生活下去，好不好，法伊？」

「尤伊…以後的事，再說也不遲。離塔還有半天的路程，你先睡吧，越靠近塔，魔力的含量越來越少了，快到時我會叫醒你的。」

「晚安，法伊，我就睡一下就好，我覺得好累……」沒多久我就安穩地靠著法伊沉睡了。

之後，只有偶爾風聲較小的時候，我們可以在塔的兩端對話，隨便聊聊，只是想知道對方的存在。

在這裡一切都不會變，灰白的塔底有很多囚犯的身體，後來我敢碰觸他們時，有時候可以從身上搜到一些有趣的東西或書，等待風小的日子是我生存的動力，我可以和頂端的他分享故事，因為上頭的法伊除了可以看到囚車來往，甚麼都沒有。

法雷利亞的情勢越來越糟糕，從囚犯身上越來越多種類衣服可以知道，不同階層的人開始被送到這裡，越來越多；他習慣天寒地凍的氣溫，但雪卻沒有停過。

外面發生了什麼？

不論甚麼事，外頭的情況越來越糟，他不能坐視不管，他想逃出去，和法伊一起，只要能出去，憑他們的能力應該可以逃到鄰國，這樣一切都有轉機。

砰，

當他看清是誰時，久違地他感受到風雪在臉上的刺痛感，大腦無法運作，所有的希望都隨著寒風消逝在滅亡的法雷利亞。

眼前是沒了氣息的法伊，他試著反抗了，為什麼卻變成這樣？

他麻木地看著阿修羅王，這個溫和、來接我離開這個地方的國王，但怎樣都無所謂了。

他們應該一直在一起，為什麼你卻死了呢。

殺死了法伊，但為甚麼我還活著？

我們僅僅是活著，為何世間一定要拆散他們。

但為什麼是他？為什麼不是我？

誰能給我一個答案……

*註：當初飛王在記憶移接後的感受還是真實存在的

因為一點希望，他願意做到任何事，讓法伊復活是唯一重要的。

「你叫什麼名字？」

「法伊。」

他們離開了法雷利亞國

直到最後一次回到色雷斯，一切的執著，賭上所有，結果甚麼都沒有。

數十年來，他不願意去面對法伊的死，讓他死無安身之地，他驚覺自己逃避到無法收拾，

最後他連安葬他的時間都沒有，色雷斯就此消失。

黑鋼說：「不要因過去的一切否定自己，你不用背負一切承擔他人的惡，」

「為自己努力一次，你不是個可有可無的棋子。」

黑鋼，你相信嗎？

法雷利亞的尤伊竟然相信童話故事。

「最後的最後，大家一起過上幸福快樂的日子—」

* * *

> 真法伊 視角
> 
> 以尤伊能看懂公文的程度，應該脫離啟蒙的年紀了，猜測年紀落在12~14歲左右
> 
> 假設當時是12歲左右，在塔中歲數不會增加

尤伊天性善良，在王室中卻不是個好事，他太容易被傷害，因此我要保護尤伊。

法雷利亞並沒有善待我們，最終我們還是走上了末路，年幼的我們並不知道如何反抗，即使有許多想反抗的念頭，對於當時的我，沒有勢力、沒有人脈、也不懂計謀，只是空有魔力的小孩。

他沒辦法保護尤伊，一直以為身為哥哥的他保護年下的弟弟是多麼理所當然，面對命運之際，卻沒有招架之力。

不祥的預感越來越明顯。

馬車駛往塔，從繁華的王城、平民的城鎮、郊區的農村到放牧者的地盤，越來越人煙稀少，但雪一直在下。

我們從出身以來便具有龐大的魔力，隨著年紀以不可思議的速度成長，到了12歲，兩人加起來的魔力早就讓許多魔法師前輩們感到恐懼，除了外界的壓力，他在夢中能夢到許多模糊的事；我們的能力開始出現差異，我在預知和治癒方面的天賦較高，尤伊在攻擊性和空間系的天賦較高；我曾在夢中看過法伊，但起床時法伊卻沒有任何反應，對於大地或其他物質的共鳴也沒有顯現出來；現在來看，尤伊可能是唯一對未來毫無預知的當事者。

到了出發的日子，他開始感受到時間的速度變慢，雪是吞噬王國的沙，身為沙漏底下的國家還沒有出現挽救一切的救世主，法雷利亞注定滅亡。

所有的異常將排山倒海而來，或許他們只是其中一個異常而已。

他遇見了，這個世界最後的結局，但未來仍有一線希望，在最後一粒沙流下之前，都還有可能。

他能夠等到當時嗎？

「你覺得國王會把我們放出來嗎，法伊？」

「我不知道，尤伊。」我真的不知道，尤伊。

「如果有天我們離開了塔，我們就一起去其他國家，沒有人會詛咒我們，快快樂樂地生活下去，好不好，法伊？」

尤伊的夢是美好的，我願意等待，直到實現的可能，

在一切絕望中，只要保有希望，一切都還有未來，我和尤伊。

「尤伊…以後的事，再說也不遲。離塔還有半天的路程，你先睡吧，越靠近塔，魔力的含量越來越少了，快到時我會叫醒你的。」

到了那時，我唯一能做的是等待。

*小設定：夢見是種體質，要夢的清晰需要魔力的支持，塔是沒有魔力的地方，所以法伊也無法做出預知

高塔上能看見來往的車輛，除此之外甚麼都沒有。

風變小時，他們可以交談，沒辦法聽的很清楚，只要確認彼此的存在那麼也足夠了。

寒冷的天氣早就習慣，已經沒有小鳥會駐足在窗口，雪一直在下。

尤伊從掉落的人們知道了外界的異常，最後的時刻已經到來。

當他看到國王的馬車時，他知道這是最後的時刻。

瘋了魔的國王將利劍刺入自己的身體，在尤伊的面前倒下，這是我們真的看到一個死亡的過程，

已經被瘋狂的國王震懾住無法動彈的尤伊被逼迫看完所有過程，他沒辦法再撐下去，我看著尤伊被情緒所淹沒即將崩潰，嘶聲力竭地怒吼著所有的委屈和命運的殘酷，聲音傳遍只剩兩個活人的法雷利亞，但高塔上的他無能為力。

此時，次元的裂縫卻打開了，黑色長袍下的手帶著一項交易來了。

沒有魔法的地方他無法感受到對方的意圖，但對方願意帶他們之一離開，但另一方去得死。

沒有時間再思考，毫不猶豫地選擇讓尤伊活下去，

他不能保護尤伊，因為他的死會讓尤伊難過，

至少，他可以離開這個世界，

活得比我更久一點，看更多的世界，

這是唯一我能做到的事。

跳下的時刻，他沒有想甚麼，因為不可以去想，他能感受到魔力的存在

在彌留之際，他忍不住想起尤伊的願望，

「如果有天我們離開了塔，我們就一起去其他國家，沒有人會詛咒我們，快快樂樂地生活下去，好不好，法伊？」

『好啊。』

* * *

> 這章真法伊很後面才出來，因此敘述中的法伊=尤伊
> 
> 大概算過渡章?
> 
> 想試著生活化一點

小狼一行人在雷克路特國的主要任務已經告一段落，但等待四月一日的訊息前，他們還要停留一段時間。

目前他們住在一間小公寓中，為了維持開銷和下個世界做準備，他們仍要找些工作賺錢；小狼在附近的書店擔任臨時員工，法伊和摩可拿做了各式各樣的兼職，在魔法習以為常的世界中，他們反而是主要的經濟來源，黑鋼的一身武技並沒有什麼需要他的地方，任何粗重的工作在魔法之下都只是唸個咒語的小事，而且脫離摩可拿的範圍他就沒辦法溝通了，也沒有小狼還可以筆談的語文能力。

換句話說，黑鋼是目前最清閒的人，在和平的世界，甚至沒幾件賞金獵人等高風險的工作。

當黑鋼起床時，躺在身旁的法伊已經不在了，從殘留的溫度，他才剛走沒多久，外頭只有一個人的腳步聲，表示法伊一起床便匆匆出門了。

一早起來沒有一個耍賴討抱的大貓多少讓習慣的黑鋼覺得奇怪，但他只是照舊整理好床鋪，換好法伊已經掛在椅背上配好的服裝換上(原話：如果黑大人自己穿衣服，我才不要在路上和黑大人牽手)。

打開房門眼前就是兼具餐廳、廚房與客廳的空間，隔壁是小狼與摩可拿的房間，斜前方有一套衛浴和一個這個國家獨有的隔離室(據說是給尚無法控制魔法的學生練習的空間，黑鋼想大概跟訓練道場是一樣的道理)，目前被當作貯藏室，總而言之很適合給收入捉襟見肘的家庭的家庭式套房。

雷克路特國的室內空間靠著魔法隨時能調節光線與室溫，此時小狼正在清洗碗盤，黑鋼隨手拉了一把椅子坐下，開始吃起早餐，意外地，摩可拿竟然還在餐桌上。

「黑噗，你知道法伊去哪了嗎？法伊沒有帶著摩可拿出門，前天明明接好工作了。」

「法伊從昨天回來就怪怪的，摩可拿感覺的到。」

「黑噗…」

「白饅頭給我安靜吃飯，這件事我會處理。」

「……」

黑鋼對於食物不怎麼挑剔，不代表他分不出來食物的好壞，自從法伊開始投入烹飪的興趣後，他們的伙食有了質的飛躍，同時也讓財務的負擔大大地增加，在屢次警告後無效後，黑鋼已經放棄處理這件問題了。

到了雷克路特國財務惡化，原因來自於法伊根據喜好收入不穩定，小狼的書費、法伊與摩可拿的甜食費等等因素加起來，變成每個人除了任務本身都還要兼職。

摩可拿難得心情低落地沒吃完眼前的食物，小狼看著黑鋼似乎有想問的話，但報時器的鳴聲提醒他出門時間已經到了，他匆匆地道別後準備離開，

「喂，把白饅頭也帶上。」 抓起鬱鬱寡歡的摩可拿丟到小狼的手上。

「唉？黑鋼先生要出門嗎？」法伊和摩可拿幾乎都在一起，偶爾會和小狼，兩人都不方便時才會跟黑鋼一起(因為摩可拿覺得黑鋼最無趣)。

「恩，找人。」黑鋼不像是其他人，會把詳細的行程說出來。

「這樣的話，有摩可拿不是更好嗎？」

「不，這次不用。」

「這樣沒問題嗎，黑鋼先生？」

「總之，你們不用管我。還有，小鬼你快遲到了。」

「那、請多保重。我出門了。」把摩可拿放到肩上，匆忙地離開。

屋內只剩下黑鋼一個人與剩餘的早餐，嘆了口氣，把摩可拿剩下的部分吃完後把碗盤放到自動清洗的水槽。

穿上外套後離開了住處。

\-------------

雷克路特是很繁榮的世界，熙來攘往，有各次元的人會來到這個世界，脫離了摩可拿的作用範圍，到處都是聽不懂和看不懂的文字語言，這不妨礙他今天的目的。

昨天的假法伊(其實是真法伊但無所謂)透露他是老師，今天是工作日所以尋找的範圍就縮小很多了。

他不知道魔法充斥的地方一般人的移動範圍有多廣，但從之前的經驗，長距離的移動並不是隨便就可以使用的。

他知道在市區只有一間魔法學校，很大的可能他是那裏的老師，所以黑鋼早就鎖定了目的地。

在大門口和守衛雞同鴨講，顯然地因為高大的外表喚起他們曾一行人來過的印象，好不容易終於拿到通行證，放行後進入了校園。(因為上次硬闖被結界擋下學乖了)

這所學校的規模頗大，對於忍者並不是什麼難事，很快地他找到在三樓教室上課中的假法伊，

在教室外的視線盲點等待下課的時間，他有了靜靜觀察假法伊的時間。

這個國家的官方語言黑鋼只會簡單的對話，因此上課的內容他是靠學生的練習猜測，這堂課應該是有關漂浮或移動的咒語。

假法伊長的很像法伊，差別在他的頭髮是梳理整齊後的短髮，法伊是蓬鬆的像是貓毛的及肩長髮。

比起法伊常常一臉輕浮的感覺，假法伊更加的柔和沉穩，他耐心地指導練習，也示範起幾種不一樣的飄浮方式，吸引學生的興趣，但自由練習時他卻有點心不在焉。

看著窗外遠方，想著事情的樣子。

下課的鈴聲響起，被聲音喚回的老師立刻草草地結束課程，當學生離去的差不多時，黑鋼走了進去。

「你是昨天的……黑鋼先生？」疑惑地詢問不該出現在這裡的人

【回答我，你是誰？】

【你怎麼會…….啊！】下意識地，他用同樣的語言回答了黑鋼。

【你知道這個語言。】黑鋼很篤定的說著

【是的，你又怎麼……難道是真的嗎？昨天你們、那個人、真的是他！真的是他！】假法伊像是獲得了甚麼至寶，欣喜若狂地不似剛剛的沉穩，他無意識地抓著黑鋼急切地問了許多，兩種不同的語言混雜在一起，讓黑鋼無法理解。

「阿，抱歉，請您等等……」突然意識到問題，不好意思地放開黑鋼的手臂，施了個咒語。

「這樣就聽的懂了吧？」自動變成熟悉的語言，看來是類似摩可拿的翻譯咒語。

「確實，比起這件事，你是那個法雷利亞的法伊嗎？」黑鋼不擅長去客套，而且他現在很確定眼前的人是他猜想的那個人。

「這個……恩。」『法伊』知道黑鋼不是那種能敷衍過去的人，從語氣對方已經很確定他是誰，他也無需去撒謊了，他也沒有跟幾個人提過這件事。

「那麼我們必須討論一下，『法伊』的問題了。」

* * *

黑鋼正步行回到小公寓，比起以往他多了點欣賞這個國家的興致，總是步調急躁的忍者也緩了下來。

雷克路特的黃昏不似戰亂國家的哀愁，繁榮與和平是雷克路特的美好，是人民的安樂窩，亦是旅人的庇護所。大道上的樓面披上暖黃色，白晝時白到刺眼的磚牆也柔軟了起來，呼喚著每個行人對家的想念，一天的忙碌該結束了。

黑鋼甚少去欣賞每個地方，法伊與摩可拿喜歡享受風土民情，小狼除了尋找詛咒的解除方法，對於國家的歷史一直有著高度熱忱，他則對於酒以外的事情都沒有熱忱，他追求的一直是內在的力量。

步調放慢的黑鋼，沒有帶著武器，在大街上也不是那麼令人畏懼。

回到了住所，小狼與摩可拿正在準備今天的晚餐，沒有在客廳中看到法伊

看著緊閉的房門，他只是皺了下眉，打開房門走進。

法伊坐在半開的窗台上，望著遠方，只有在法伊有心事時他才會沉默起來，在魔法的幫助下，室內的燈光調整成適宜的亮度，法伊下意識看向門口，發現黑鋼已經回來了，像是每一次黑鋼回來時，法伊輕啄了黑鋼的臉(自從他知道了日本國的習俗後)，笑嘻嘻地問了黑鋼的情況，一切都是平凡的一天。

有時黑鋼無法理解法伊為什麼即使在痛苦不堪時仍能維持表面到最後一刻，是不是只要沒猜到他的內心，就甚麼都當作不存在？

即使是黑鋼，他也沒辦法逼迫法伊講出不希望知道的事情，過去或許有可能，但現在他珍視著法伊，也顧慮起法伊的感受，只有在這時，他會希望自己能像知世公主，懂得說話的方式。

他回吻著法伊的臉，牽著他出來準備用餐，餐桌上的氣氛仍如往常熱鬧，法伊很好地用不方便一起行動敷衍了摩可拿，順帶保證之後不會丟下摩可拿讓一天心情不佳的他好了起來，小狼看著活潑如往的法伊也放下了些許疑惑，平靜地用餐。

完成定期的武器保養與修練課題，盥洗後準備回房休息，而法伊已經躺在床上睡著了。

「平時都鬧到半夜的人突然早睡，就著麼想逃避嗎？」說歸說，他還是鑽入被窩，一隻手搭上法伊的腰，閉上了眼。

等著裝睡的法伊等到讓他以為法伊真的只是準備睡覺時，

「黑大人今天是去哪裡呢？」

「你兄弟那裏。」

「……」

「為甚麼我總覺得不意外呢？」

「你以為你昨天瞞的過去嗎？他也是，你們兄弟倆都一樣。」

沉默了片刻，法伊默默轉了身子朝向黑鋼，緊緊地靠著黑鋼的胸膛。

「他……還好嗎？」想了很久，最終他只能憋出這個不鹹不淡的問題。

「既然你這麼在意對方，為甚麼不願意自己問他？」

「他昨天一副滿懷期待地看著你，你卻刻意忽視他。」

「你究竟想等到甚麼時候？」

面對黑鋼露骨的質疑，法伊再度陷入沉默，在寂靜的夜晚更顯漫長，好幾次他像是準備好，又臨陣放棄，面對心中的疙瘩，一直不是很簡單的事。

通常法伊仗著黑鋼睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的態度，閃躲不想回答的事情，但躲的了一時，躲不了一世。

「我只是，不知道怎麼去面對法伊，我不是不想，我真的、只是從來沒想過再見面時，我該怎麼做才好。」

「啊？」

「飛王的…事情，我知道法伊是為了我才犧牲，我卻執迷不悟用自己的願望綁住法伊，因自己的軟弱屈服在命運下，也讓他遲遲無法安息，直到最後我連安葬他的時間都來不及。」

「我…辜負了法伊給我的機會，當我以為要抱著愧疚陪我一生時，他卻出現了。」

「『法伊』鮮活地出現在面前，這種奇蹟已經足夠讓我欣喜。」

「但他的反應讓我感到疑惑，忍不住猜想他是原本那個法伊，這讓我又開始抱持著期待，」

「但我又想，即使真的是他，又如何呢？我不該打擾他現在的生活，有新的人生，法伊現在過得如此豐富，我為什麼要相認？只要知道他過得好，我也足夠了，他不需要知道之後的故事，甚麼都不知道，當作一次分身的萍水相逢，」

「黑鋼…我只是想，這樣就夠了，讓這一切停在這裡就好。」

法伊說完一長串話，像是好不容易宣洩出來的想法，身體微微地顫抖。

黑鋼回想起白日時那個真法伊的話，

『因為太多太多的渴望，尤伊的出現，是一場奇蹟，給我一次無限的可能，不論是好是壞，那都是不可多得的。』

『再多的想像，發生時卻只能任憑發展—』

黑鋼掰起法伊的臉，正視著他，法伊一臉迷茫地看著他，

「你想著這一切，不問對方，」

「你設想這麼多，卻閉口不說？只是自顧自地想著。」

「試著問別人怎麼想，即使錯了又如何？」

「不去做，你怎麼知道盡頭有甚麼？」

「法伊。」

法伊內心掙扎著，他已經因為一次固執的渴望而毀了一切，有了黑鋼的救贖，帶他離開無盡的深淵，不該想要更多，他不想再搞砸任何事。

這一次難道會有可能嗎？他還有奢望的權利嗎？

「機會就在眼前，不是過去的虛無縹緲的謊言，他就在你眼前。」黑鋼沉穩有力地說著，

看穿法伊的掙扎，他收攏了腰上的手，另一隻手輕揉著金髮，學著母親的方式安撫著。

「真的？」側著頭埋在枕頭中，隔著布料的聲音們悶悶地說

像是小孩子一樣，又期待又怕受傷害，

「他一直等著你。」

法伊沒有回應，只是討好地拱了身子，找到習慣的姿勢，閉上了雙眼。

沒有看到黑鋼嘴角淺淺的上揚。

夢中的他是個幼小的孩童，穿的溫暖的衣服，和一個相似的男孩坐在一起看著圖畫書。

沒有白雪、沒有冰丘，但他們都有一球好吃的冰淇淋。

* * *

法伊被溫暖的陽光喚醒，黑鋼已經起床了，看了下時間，這個時候他通常已經坐在餐桌前吃飯。

法伊向來是晚起的人，尤其是經歷昨夜的告解後，放下心中的障礙時讓沉沉地睡著，清醒時沒有一點負擔。

換上白色的襯衫與鵝黃色馬甲與淺棕色褲子，他一直喜歡明亮溫暖的顏色，但顯然在挑伴侶上是一場意外，

黑鋼冷酷、不討人歡心、拙於表達，老是喜歡板著臉和脾氣暴躁，法伊卻在不知不覺依賴起黑鋼這座大山，只要有他在，彷彿沒有過不去的事情，他專注且細膩，保護著大家度過一次次的困難，這個掌握自己命運的男人，就是不知不覺架起了他的世界，最終他認了，他依戀著黑鋼。

接受一件事，或許沒有那麼難，他開始試著想，我該正視這一次，為了自己在努力一次。

小狼已經出門，今天是進貨的日子，必須早早出門，

黑鋼坐在主位，喝著咖啡與酒的調飲，瞄了眼法伊一如往常亂翹的頭髮，點了頭便表示早安。

法伊坐在旁邊的位子，吃起自己的那份早餐，他的早餐總是有一杯甜甜的熱飲，有助於他早上的精神，

「黑大人，你昨天到底是和法伊談了甚麼呢？」

「沒什麼。」

「唉~黑大人講一下嘛，難道你說了甚麼對我不利的話還是丟臉的事？」

「你以為我是你嗎？」

「咻咻—黑大人真過分—」

黑鋼沒有想回復他的意思，只是把盤中的醃漬物丟回法醫的盤子中。

「如果你想找那個…真的法伊，據其他老師所言，他最近常會在上次那間餐廳吃飯。」

「唉？黑P不一起去嘛？」

喝完最後一口飲料，拿起椅背上的外衣和銀龍，一副要出門出任務的樣子。

「還有你，白饅頭，別想給我跟過去。」

大手一抓，把一直還在享受飯後滿足感坐在沙發上的摩可拿帶走，

顯然的，黑鋼不理會摩可拿的抗議，自顧自地離開了，不忘揉了揉法伊十分臨亂的金髮。

「這是你們之間的事，別把我扯進去。」

「我們走了，大概傍晚會回來。」

「黑鋼好過分，黑剛好粗魯，嗚嗚嗚，人家想和法伊在一起啦—」

「吵死了！白饅頭！」

「哼！黑鋼最討厭了！」摩可拿不滿地咬著黑鋼的手以示抗議，對於黑鋼不過是足以忽略的疼痛而已。

「*-/#%#@&%--」

果然這兩個沒有辦法和平相處呢。

喝完甜甜的飲料，法伊拿起衣帽架上的淺棕色長風衣與圓頂黑帽，踩著輕盈的步伐出門了。

明明不過是隔一天而已，一切的一切都不一樣了。

法伊喜歡入境隨俗，接受一切當地的文化，在雷克路特也不例外，他甚至買了一把二手的魔杖使用，因為長相也類似於雷克路特的居民，走在路上就像是一般準備工作民眾。

法伊早上還是有一般的工作，在黑鋼的淫威之下，他還是得為家中生計努力一下的。

「嗳~養家活口還真不是件輕鬆的事。」踩著小碎步，歪歪扭扭地走在大街上，甚至哼著不知名的小調，看不出對於工作有什麼不滿。

接受了『法伊』的事情，沒有想像中難受，他釋放了自己的期待，他感受到空氣中的震動，風的流向，原來他一直想去屏蔽外界時，錯過了許多值得去欣賞的事物。

法伊今天的工作是銀行的委託，加固魔法的結界和外牆的維護，在雷克路特的世界魔法唾手可得，因此強而有力的結界反而比物理性的外牆來的更加重視，在某些行號，他們更喜歡外世界魔法師去加固結界；能夠融合兩種以上體系魔法的人通常是一流的高手，對於法伊來說不是什麼難事，這個半月下來，甚至做起了口碑，也讓他有了穩定的收入。

工作比想像中快結束，離學院下課還有一段時間，法伊到了飛利泰爾餐廳，雖然主要目的是等待『法伊』，另外是這裡也是友善魔法師的地方。

或許是類似的面孔，讓法伊很快地找到中庭的位置，點了餐點與飲料後便欣賞起這裡的環境。

妖精的魔法來自於自然界，屬性溫和，相對於外界到處充斥的魔力流動線，這間餐廳可以讓敏感的魔法師有喘息的空間，像是被午後陽光輕撫一般的柔軟，也更容易辨別特定人士的魔力源，類似於忍者對氣息的辨識，每個人都有獨特的性質，不需要見到人也能知道身分。

在興奮不安的期待下，時間一點一點流逝，到了見面的時間。

不安地感受每個來往的客人，即使做了很多心理建設，也有了黑鋼的背書，但終於要面對時，他還是忍不住開始緊張起來，

來了。

類似於他的性質，難以忽視的充沛力量，更加柔軟與懷念的感覺，沒有錯，那是法伊。

他感覺的到對方正直面朝他而來，沒有一絲猶豫。

上次他們見面，他不敢去看他一眼，這次他看進對方的眼中，看見自己清晰的倒影。

法伊情不自禁地站了起來，卻沒注意到腳下被桌腳絆倒，重心不穩地往前準備倒下，對方正好接住了他。

「小心，尤伊！」

瞳孔微縮，當他再一次聽到這個熟悉的呼喚時，啊啊—為什麼這心中想衝破的心情是什麼？

用盡所有力氣，抱住眼前難以置信的奇蹟，為甚麼他要放棄，我不曾忘記他，不曾放下他，

我以為堅守現有的足已，所有欺騙在真實前面毫無招架之力，

他就在眼前，我還能堅持到哪裡呢？

很丟臉地，我此時無法控制自己的喜悅。

尤伊緊緊地抱住眼前的人，不顧外人的側目，深怕放手了甚麼都沒了，法伊感覺到衣領處有濕潤的水氣，

尤伊是…哭了嗎？

意識到這點，他騰出了一隻手，暫時用隱匿咒覆蓋了兩人。

輕輕地用手順著背撫摸，安撫著尤伊，直到哭聲漸小。

等他終於發現完情緒後，尤伊不好意思地揉著眼睛，放開了法伊，又開始不知所措了起來。

看著侷促不安的尤伊，卻意外符合自己的想像，因為從以前尤伊面對不安時總是如此，

還是像個孩子，呆呆地等著他人伸出援手。

從昨日那個男人突然的拜訪，事情越發失去控制，卻使他再見到尤伊時，莫名的平靜下來，

他猜測過尤伊的一切，他會變成什麼樣的人，想歸想，他渴望能親口得知，第一次的偶遇卻看到尤伊的閃躲，不失落是騙人的，他只能安慰著自己，事情來的太突然。

他離開尤伊太久了，魔法師的外貌不足以當作時長的基點，僅有的是過去的認識，尤伊想逃避我，我連原因都無法猜想，深感無力。

這時那個男人出現了，我不認識他，之前也只有過不算交流的交流，從尤伊與他的互動，我可以肯定他們有著親密的關係，他很關心著尤伊，因此他忌憚著我。

我與他的對話肯定了尤伊是真實的，過了狂喜的時間，後續的冷靜讓他思考對方的來意。

不算是太意外的，他不是個好的溝通者，不帶有善意卻沒有惡意，他很清楚我們兄弟的關係，他的話不多。

「我不想多說什麼，你們之間的事並不該由我涉足，」

「但我只想知道，你為什麼那麼想見他？」

不知該怎麼回答，他不認為對方能接受敷衍的藉口，他想了許久，最後還是順著自己的心，

「尤伊當初…曾有個願望，當時我無法回應他，而為了離開那裏，我不得不離他而去，自從我想起所有一切時，我不斷回顧著最後的歲月，這個渴望一直纏繞在我心頭，因為太多太多的渴望，為了壓抑這種膨脹的情緒，我用理性去平衡了思念，直到尤伊的出現，」

「這是一場奇蹟，原以為我已經放棄時，給我一次無限的可能，不論是好是壞，那都是不可多得的。」

「我設想了這麼多，再多的想像，發生時卻只能任憑發展—」

「你想了結這一切嗎？」

**我想了結嗎？**

「不，我只是希望並渴望著，我們還有未來的可能。」

我誠心地抬頭看著對方的雙眼，期望對方能接受這種童話般的藉口。

「足夠了。」

「嗯？」意外的，對方沒有想追問什麼的意思

「只要知道你是真切的想念他，足夠了。」

「明天，你會去同樣的餐廳吧？」突如其來毫不相關的問題

「會，那裏的環境相當舒適，最近有空我幾乎都會去那裏—請問？」

對方似乎沒有想把話題繼續下去的意思，已經動身要離開的樣子，

他只留了一句話

「你只要確保明天你會去就行了。」

頭也不回地離開了。

等他們真的能好好地坐下來，面對面談話時，便花了不少時間，透過關係，他們來到樓上的包廂。

兩個冷靜下來，許久未見的兄弟，突然像是個第一次見面的陌生人，不知道誰先開口。

「呃…你好？」最後法伊忍不住開了口，旋即後悔自己不經大腦的結果

「你好？」

這種尷尬到不行的對話讓兩人都不經發笑，

「哈哈哈哈哈哈……」

「呵、哈哈哈哈—」

「抱歉沒想到我們這麼久的見面結果變成這樣。」

因為大笑，很自然地化開原本膠著的氣氛，兩人變得輕鬆起來，

「那、我可以叫你尤伊......，還是法伊？」

「你剛剛不是叫過了嗎？法伊。」

「那麼，尤伊。」

「你過得好嗎？」

尤伊笑笑地看著法伊，單手撐著臉，

「現在我過得很好，你呢？」

不論中間發生了什麼，他最終獲得了令他快樂的事物。

過了起頭，話匣子打開，分享事情就自在多了。

意外地，尤伊沒有避談色雷斯的歲月，之後的旅程，沒有透露太多，但從隻字片語中他也知道那不是個美好的回憶，有太多算計與許多人的痛苦，離開了法雷利亞沒有終結尤伊的痛，帶給他更多悲傷，唯一慶幸是幸好事情已經有了了斷。

或許他真的願意去面對自己，亦或不再介懷。

他不想再去猜測，只要尤伊願意說，他便聽著，直到某天他願意講更多給我聽。

講著講著，突然尤伊感傷了起來，語氣中透露著顫音，

「不過，我為了自己的願望，不肯接受你已經離去的事實，固執地追求不可能的希望，到頭來，甚麼都沒有，王與你，都消逝在虛無中。」

他深信尤伊的良善，從故事中他知道尤伊幫助過很多人，他害怕失去，何況是親近的人，

歲月改變了他們，他們不在是法雷利亞的王子們或囚徒，現在他們只是尤伊與法伊，有些是卻沒什麼改變。

「對不起、對不起，真的、對不起。」

他仔細端詳長大後的尤伊，尤伊像是他想像中的成人模樣，高大與微長的金髮簡單地把在頸後，但比起想像中的他更隨意些、有著回想故事時歷經風霜的眼神，但同時他仍然是為著別人著想的那個尤伊，會為了別人屈就自己，總是令愛他的人放不下心的善良。

「尤伊，你不需要愧疚，一直以來沒有人能肩負起所有人的命運，沒有人能真的預知未來，即使是你所見過的每個夢見者，我們能做的就是努力做出選擇，不要為了過去放棄自己，」

「我仍活著，色雷斯的王最後憑自己的意願死去，你沒有做錯甚麼，我們都做出了選擇，都是為了那所期盼的未來努力過。」

「現在你好多了嗎？」法伊問著尤伊，他目光清澈柔和地看著尤伊

「嗯…謝謝，哈哈、你不是第二個講這句話的人呢。」

尤伊自嘲地說著，試圖緩和沉悶的氣氛，總覺得自己不自覺又陷入不好的情緒中

「是那個黑鋼先生吧。」

「唉？好厲害，你怎麼猜到的？」

「從你的表情就告訴我了啊。」一時興起，忍不住調戲了尤伊，不出所料尤伊恨不得用手把整張臉埋起來，

「/////」

面對黑鋼，某些程度尤伊還是有些害羞的(雖然行為看不出來)

「別這樣，你怎麼不說說你的故事呢？法伊？你是怎麼來到這裡，又為甚麼有著過去的記憶？」

感覺到法伊，一直都在認真聽他講，卻沒講任何他的事，讓他好奇了起來。

「我其實不清楚為甚麼，當我有記憶開始，就帶著這些記憶活著，甚至保有許多天賦，有時我都在想，我只不過因為某種意外退回了年齡重新長大，不過這只是想想而已。」

「直到你的出現，我才想起或許是最後我許下的願望。」

「你還記得最後在馬車上你問我的事情嗎？」

「你當時問我『如果有天我們離開了塔，我們就一起去其他國家，沒有人會詛咒我們，快快樂樂地生活下去，好不好？』」

「或許是這個願望加上某個不知何時交付的代價，我就這麼重新活了一次。」

「我並沒有深究原因，因為這都讓我與你不會只有萍水相逢的命運。」

千言萬語，他只有一句話想對著尤伊傾訴

「我一直想著你，尤伊。」

「我也一直想著你，法伊。」

他們花了幾十年等到彼此，只不過為了一次的相逢與思念之情，終於成真了。

「不過我可沒什麼精彩的故事可以講，跟你相比，我可平淡多了。」

尤伊只是笑笑地搖搖頭，表示

「我們可是有幾十年的無聊話題沒講完呢。」

法伊與尤伊，在結束後的數十年，看見新的篇章。

* * *

快樂的時光總是消逝地很快，中庭灑下的陽光逐漸轉暖，黃昏接近。

「沒想到時間過得那麼快」法伊幽幽地說著，不知是感嘆談天的時間，亦或是歲月無情。

「是啊，真快呢。」尤伊看向中庭，將近用餐時間，客人逐漸湧現，他們可能是情侶、家人或朋友，誰都在等誰、相聚，

「真是奇怪，為甚麼等待總是如此漫長呢？」

法伊也看向逐漸客滿的中庭，學著尤伊一手托腮，慵懶地看著底下的人們，

「總是值得的，因為期待而所等待，因為等待而更加珍貴。」語畢，法伊與尤伊相望，許久不見，他們仍有著橫跨時間的默契，不必言語卻理解這些煎熬，他們在失去彼此的歲月中成長，走向人生不同的道路，但仍有一些共通點，從這之間拉近彼此的距離，架起橋梁，重新有了交集。

再次相遇，也有分別之時。

「這麼晚了，看來今天也只能這樣……」法伊看著牆上的時鐘講到，

「唉？已經這麼晚了？」

「是啊。」無奈地笑說，到了不得不離開的時間點，他們也只能收拾東西離開包廂

*註:包廂是需要事前預約的

「這樣啊…我今天真的很高興喔，法伊。」尤伊露出淡淡的微笑，邊整理風衣起身

「恩，我也是」法伊拿起背包，兩人準備離開餐廳，

經過請客糾紛後，他們走在廣場上，廣場周邊的餐廳燈火通明，準備迎接一天辛勞的人們；他們慢慢地穿越廣場往回家的大道走去，尤伊隨興地聊著對雷克路特的看法，他不想錯過任何與法伊交流的機會，法伊也饒富興趣地聽著尤伊有趣的想法，他們都希望在短暫的時刻中深入了解對方。

走著走著，他看見大道路口上的高大黑色人影，披著異國的披風與腰間的長刀，靠在街燈柱旁邊，一副在等人的樣子。

「啊！是黑大人～呦～黑大人，我在這裡喔～摩可拿也在啊～」看見熟悉的同伴，尤伊誇張地在遠處招手，讓四周的人回頭看了幾眼。

而黑鋼彷彿早有預料但仍不客氣地喊著：「別隨便在大街上亂叫人啊！」

肩上的摩可拿倒是像是看到救贖般跳下黑鋼的肩，一蹦一跳地迎接尤伊，開心地蹭了蹭尤伊的臉頰，一邊委委屈屈地控告黑鋼的惡行，旁邊的黑鋼倒是不在乎地哼了一聲，

法伊看著三位的互動不禁覺得有趣，雖然看起來吵吵鬧鬧，卻很自然地交流，尤伊一臉輕浮地用言語戲弄黑鋼，故意曲解黑鋼的話語，而黑鋼雖然一臉煩躁卻也只是故作抱怨而已，他不是很了解其他人，只是從互動中知道緊密的羈絆。

法伊從尤伊在說著旅行上的故事中，把他們視為很重要的存在，他們度過許多障礙與阻攔，最終建立出堅韌的連結，這也讓他免不了羨慕又忌妒，但也很高興有這麼一群人幫助尤伊脫離命運的枷鎖。

玩鬧夠了後，摩可拿注意到站在一旁的法伊，思索片刻後想起是昨天在餐廳相遇的法伊分身。

「原來法伊今天是去見了法伊老師嗎？」

「是喔~不過他才是真的法伊喔。」

「？」一臉茫然

「他是我的哥哥喔，摩可拿。」摩可拿難得地僵住數秒，倏忽，摩可拿睜大了雙眼，目不轉睛地看著法伊，來來回回繞著兩人，一臉難以置信，還是忍不住說：「法伊的哥哥？」

「就是那個人喔。」

像是突然想到什麼一樣，大驚小怪地朝黑鋼喊著：「黑噗！黑噗！你聽到了嗎！法伊剛說了—」

「吵死了，你這笨蛋現在才發現嗎？！」

「可是可是—」揮舞著短胖的手，混亂地想試圖反駁著

「哼！」

「呵呵，我確實是尤伊的哥哥喔，因為某種因素來到雷克路特國。」

「嗳~這樣啊，法伊真是太好了呢，你見到了你的哥哥呢。」向尤伊送上大大的微笑，小小的身子抱著尤伊，真誠地說著。

雖然他確實很驚訝法伊的存在，但他也很高興尤伊終於能與他的兄弟相遇，他從侑子小姐、黑鋼和其他人身上得知許多事情，他沒有黑鋼的能力，他也是一直為尤伊的心結煩惱著。

「啊，既然這樣，哥哥要不要一起回去吃晚餐，今天小狼有準備好吃的晚餐喔~摩可拿可以分你吃我的份~」摩可拿熱情地邀約著法伊，

「啊啊，真是令人心動的邀約，我也很想跟尤伊繼續談天說地，可惜的是我今晚還要把學生的作業改完和準備教材才行呢。」

尤伊聽完愣了一下，心微微地收緊又放鬆，但他很快地提起嘴角，一臉故作輕鬆地說著

「沒關係啦，如果有事不用太在意我們。」

「對不起—那麼我先走一步了。」抱歉地說著，卻也沒辦法拖延了。

尤伊笑笑地揮別法伊，他只是靜靜地目送著他。

看著對方的反應，法伊感到無奈又心疼，他總是不去試圖挽留什麼，不想造成誰的負擔，而黑鋼也看出這點，對於尤伊彆扭的反應嚴肅地注視著。

法伊思考了片刻，他需要做點事挽回，他不希望造成尤伊的失落，這令他難受。

「尤伊，明天再見，在那間餐廳，好嗎？」

「你們應該還會待一陣子吧。」

沒有預料到，這種被別人猜中心理的感覺，不是那麼難受，帶一點雀躍，心中原本失落的空缺注入了喜悅，來回流竄，笑容漾開在臉上，沒多想甚麼，第一次憑著直覺，

「好啊。」

「明天再見。」

「再見啦，尤伊。」

每一次的離別帶著失落，但有時只要鼓起一點勇氣，卻是一股新的動力。

靜靜地目視著法伊離開，直到看不清身影，黑鋼才默默地轉身，說著

「走了，回去吧。」

「好~小狼應該已經煮好了。」

「黑P，我們回家吧。」

黃昏沒入，在黑夜中黑鋼淡淡地問

「你還好嗎？」

尤伊伸出手牽起黑鋼人類的那隻手，滿足地說著

「恩。 還有，謝謝你啊，黑大人。」

黑鋼沒有回應他，緊緊地回握尤伊微涼的手。

在家等待的小狼看見一行人回來鬆了一口氣，不清楚發生了什麼事，但看見如同往常的法伊先生，他想應該是什麼好事吧。

今天的晚餐是玖樓國的燉菜，純樸且濃厚的味道，雖然缺少一些食材，卻帶有家的味道。摩可拿與法伊，總是能炒熱桌上氣氛，黑鋼與小狼雖然比較少說話，他們都有認真聽今天大家分享的故事，法伊難得靦腆地像小狼說出哥哥的事，小狼只有略為驚訝，但也送上真誠的祝福，他也為希望相遇之人的重逢而努力，他理解法伊雜揉期待與不安的心情。

「能夠和在乎的人重逢，真的太好了呢。」

結束小狼和黑鋼的指導訓練，黑鋼才回到房間結束一天的行程，而法伊正坐在床緣等著黑鋼。

看著有話想說的法伊，黑鋼只是拉著他在床上躺好，閉上眼睛，示意法伊繼續，

「黑嚕怎麼要睡了呢？」

「你想說甚麼快說，法伊。」

「其實也沒甚麼啦，只是我很好奇黑鋼還是叫我法伊嗎？」

「不然？」

「可是黑大人明知道我真名是尤伊啊？」

「甚麼啊—」

「嘿，黑大人不會覺得混亂嗎？」

「你想想你同時叫我們的話，到底誰要回頭呢？」

「這種事有甚麼好擔心的，沒特別的事給我躺下睡覺。」

強迫塞進被窩的法伊嘟嘟嚷嚷一些天馬行空的情境後，不知不覺也睡著了，或許是了結心中唯一的遺憾，整個晚上法伊很安分地睡在自己熟悉的專屬位置中。

在黑鋼入睡前，他思考著法伊的顧慮，

不論是黑鋼還是鷹王，法伊還是尤伊，他喜歡的只是現在身邊的這個人

名字不過是個稱呼罷了。

而且他其實不常叫法伊的名字，他也從來沒有回錯過一次頭。

* * *

> 真法伊視角

好不容易批改完學生的作業與明天的教材，已經到了半夜時分，嚴重的倦怠襲捲而來，自詡耐力驚人的他也忍不住打哈欠、往後舒展僵硬的身體。

或許跟興奮不已的情緒也有點關係，他平時算是冷靜的人，經歷過那些過往，他猜除了雷克路特哪天次元毀滅才會讓他驚訝吧。

單手一揮，桌上散亂的紙張與鋼筆自動歸位，排列整齊，站起身子走出房門，

他的房子並不大，自從他工作之後買下來的第一間屬於自己的屋子，但以一個人來說也綽綽有餘，書房的隔壁便是他的臥房，除了一張放滿許多枕頭的大床，其他放不下的閒書也放在臥房的兩個小書櫃中，夜色中的月光穿透窗戶，灑落在床邊的床頭櫃。

現在他沒什麼精力去洗澡，隨手用清潔咒清理身體後便從衣櫃裡抽出睡衣換上，在這裡，龐大的魔力與資質，除了會被人景仰外，其實也沒甚麼用途了，頂多是偶爾有些額外的委託帶來的收入，英雄只會在亂世中展露頭角，不用擔起巨大的責任，在這裡他只是個平凡的市民。

倒在鬆軟的床墊上，翻來覆去，卻沒甚麼睡意，拿起床頭擺放的照片，這是他第一次學會具象咒的成果，即使離開學校多年，他還是珍藏著這張畫，每當他有心事時，只要拿起這張畫，紛亂的心會不自覺冷靜下來，提醒他堅持下去，

具象咒可以把心中所想的畫面呈現在特殊紙張上，越細節的部分需要更多專注力，大多數人在學生時期只能構想出簡易的幾何模型或熟悉的物件，而他第一次能完整成像時，紙上出現的是幼時自己與尤伊坐在灑滿陽光的石階上的畫面，那時法雷利亞還算是個繁榮的王國，他們仍是備受期待的王儲。

畢竟還是學生，上一世也只度過了短暫的英才教育，真正能行雲流水般操控力量只比身旁的同儕們早一點而已；畫面中的自己不是很清楚，尤伊坐在旁邊一臉睏倦地縮起身子卻硬撐著雙眼不想閉上，蓬鬆的金髮、穿著材質細緻、領口滾上白色絨毛的外套，整個人暖烘烘的樣子，任何一個人都會想好好疼惜的孩子。

當時他並沒有完整的記憶，好的壞的記憶毫無章法地出現在每個夢境中，只是他就是對這個畫面深深烙印在心中，也成像在紙上。

隨著時間，記憶開始歸位時，他卻再也沒辦法具像出幼時美好的畫面，每當試著想像時，他總會被最後的記憶與尤伊崩潰或麻木的畫面壓過，紙上變成像抽象畫般混雜，他不再嘗試去描繪這些記憶。

這些記憶，轉換成綿長的思念與渴望，濃縮在唯一的畫作上，支持著沒有答案的信念。

想著想著，靈光一現，把錶起框的圖像取出，翻到空白的背後，閉上雙眼，聚精會神思考著這幾天的驚奇故事。

與尤伊的意外重逢、閃躲，那個開門見山的談話，尤伊侷促地等待，餐廳的相談甚歡，短短的兩天以強而有力和措手不及的方式將所有願望實現，所有的預想都比不上命運惡劣的玩笑，如同書中最後勇者逆轉惡龍的故事真實地發生了。

下午好好地坐下來，談天說地，大部分時間他有種在夢中飄飄然的感覺，不敢置信自己與尤伊正在談話，他很認真地聽著尤伊分享著他未曾參與的故事，另一方面也在與自己感性面說服無法相信的矛盾感，這也讓他忽略尤伊眼底的失落與不安，直到走出餐廳時，他才意識到自己天大的失誤。

喪失許多事情的尤伊，比任何人都害怕著離開的那一刻。

他卻沒有挽留我，壓抑著失落的心情像我道別。

冷靜下來的他，面對尤伊的隱忍，淡淡地自責起自己過度亢奮的心情而大而化之了起來。

因此他向尤伊約定著明天的相聚，他要彌補一些過錯，或著想些辦法讓尤伊能好過一些。

有甚麼方法能讓尤伊與我可以重新建立起羈絆呢—

不斷回想著下午的記憶，不知不覺陷入了深眠中，拿著畫的手也悄悄地鬆開，畫落在床頭櫃上。

月光下，原本空白的畫印上了新的畫面，尤伊單手隨意撐著一側臉頰，他正微笑地看著前方說著什麼。

> 法伊(尤伊)視角

因為昨天的約定，法伊推掉原本排好的下午委託，而黑鋼今天也沒有想陪他的意思，交換完親吻後，挾持還睡意濛濛的摩可拿便離開了。

他知道這是黑大人的作風，他不會去深入介入別人的關係，但因為放不下在意的人他才破例推了他們一把，永遠是那個不愛說，卻總是以行動默默幫助自己的忍者大人。

早餐時，小狼說昨天已經與四月一日君取得聯繫了，把要交付的東西傳送過去，這也代表他們離離開的日子所剩不多，或許是明天、一周後，總而言之並不會太長。

原本雀躍的心，此時蒙上的些陰影。

這一天總會到來，但他不曾準備好過，他的離開與相遇都是措手不及，唯有與侑子小姐的相遇是飛王精心的安排。

對於剛與法伊重逢的自己，第一次有了想佇足更久的理由，但他不能自私地留下同伴們，他答應了小狼，也捨不得與黑鋼分離，他開始猶豫自己的想法，但他不能忽略法伊的歡喜與熱情，兩邊都是他所眷戀的重要之人，他該怎麼選擇？

大部分時間他痛更自己的軟弱，沒辦法肯定地給出答案，他害怕錯過這次時，與法伊或黑鋼斷了聯繫，那他們的交集便逐漸沉淪在洪流之中。

他沒有自信能夠維持所僅有的一切。

當他想握住手中的星沙時，卻總是從指縫中流逝而下，最終越來越少，這令他恐懼著變化，卻又無力於把握一切。

他想著這些不安，慢慢步行到菲利泰爾餐廳，服務員看見他的來訪，自動自發引導到昨天的包廂中，也貼心地遞上些最近新出版的雜誌。

點完餐後，看著妖精小姐輕盈地飛離，為了壓抑內心種種想法，他翻閱起雜誌想暫時拋開不好的事情，可惜雖然讀了文字卻沒有淨空腦袋的效果。

過沒多久，法伊依舊帶著公事包和學生的作業來到包廂，

抹了把臉，確定自己能夠自在地笑出來後，才迎上法伊，有了昨天的交流，他們之間倒是沒多尷尬。

依舊微笑著想談著法伊的工作和一些旅行上有趣的事情，但法伊卻先一步打斷他的預想，從公事包拿出來一個小小的盒子，遞給了他。

小盒子中空無一物，只有一個魔法陣的刻印，一臉疑惑地看著法伊，他對於這裡的魔法並不清楚，端詳著不知道功能的禮物。

「這盒子是—」好奇地問著。

「雷克路特經常有外世界的人來訪，衍生了一些通訊工具，這是我根據次元傳送魔法修改後的小道具。」

「所以這是—」理解到意義後，他有點不敢置信地猜測，

「我知道你在想什麼，昨天我因為太興奮，沒有注意到你的不安，所以今天我趁空檔弄出了一個簡易的道具，這可以雙向傳送影像和對話。」

「即使你離開這裡，我們仍可以聯絡彼此。」法伊拿出另一個造型相似的小盒子打開，注入魔力後，投射出一個影像，正是正對面的尤伊，

「來試試看吧，雖然並不能真的穿梭時空，畢竟還是次元傳送的原理，消耗的魔力不會太少，也測試一下可不可以用。」

嘗試把自己的魔力導入盒中，啟動魔法陣時也產生了投像，不知是驚訝還是感動，尤伊紅了眼眶，對於法伊貼心的工具，他無法言喻心中的感動，只是默默地收下這個別出心裁的小道具。

他以為可以瞞過去的，終究還是不行嗎？

「果然要瞞過一個人不是很容易的事呢。」

「如果你能坦率地講出來，我可會很高興喔，尤伊。」

「恩—不是件容易的事啊—」

「凡事都有起頭嘛，像是現在啊。」

「待你們下次再來時，靠著這盒子，不用害怕離去時的不安，我們還是可以聯絡不是嗎？」

「但，我走了之後，你又是一個人了…」尤伊還是不安地問著，

知道尤伊顧慮著甚麼，他安撫地說，

「不是喔，我們不是因為一直在一起才想念著對方，是因為我知道我們心中有彼此，只要還存在心中，等待不過是這段時間甜蜜的痛苦。」

只要想著對方，就好了嗎？

看著尤伊猶豫不決的樣子，似乎並沒有傳遞出他真的想表達的情感，他思索了一下，還是決定直接地表達自己的想法。

「說不想要你陪我是假的，但陪著我的你又會擔心著你的朋友們吧？」他想反駁著，但卻無法

「我也能選擇拋棄這裡的一切，與你們同行，但這也會令我和這裡的朋友掛念著，」

「我們和其他人聯繫著，不是因為我們形影不離，是因為心中所留下的位置，」

「你永遠在我心中是最重要的地位，不僅僅你是我弟弟，一起長大的朋友或度過艱難的時刻，是因為你為我做了一切，支撐我活到現在，讓我可以再見到你。」

「你不必為了證明什麼，在兩者中做出選擇，尤伊。」

尤伊聽完後，並沒有做出回覆，愣愣地看著他，強忍著情緒；紅紅的眼眶不聽使喚地流下眼淚，慌張地想掩飾地用手擦去，去無法控制，最終低頭埋在手中，壓抑地流著淚，

隱約聽到的哭聲反而讓法伊不知所措，他不知道剛剛說的話是哪裡說錯了，難道有什麼不該講的刺傷了尤伊？

慌亂地詢問著尤伊，他只是搖搖頭沒有回應，當法伊苦惱著自己做錯甚麼時，尤伊好不容易停下哭泣，

「我只是覺得…自己實在太幸福了—」

小狼、小櫻和摩可拿的包容，黑鋼的愛意，法伊的理解與接納，一切他覺得不存在的情感卻都給予了他，他意識到了這點，

他被大家愛著的事實。

「唉？甚麼意思？」誤會之後，卻有點搞不清楚狀況的法伊問向尤伊。

「法伊，我真的真的覺得我們的相遇實在太好了。」他坦誠地說出自己的想法，

「是這樣嗎？真的沒事嗎？」

「真的，太好了呢。」

當心有了交集，就不再分離。

> 黑鋼視角

看著兩個相似的人出現在家中，黑鋼不怎麼意外，他只是淡定地走進房間把東西放下，順帶換了便衣才出來。

真法伊看起來和小鬼也處的不錯，不過之前第一次見面時，小鬼確實就挺親近這個法伊了。

而白的和法伊就不用說了。

不知道法伊有沒有講他們即將要離開的事情，啊阿—這件事真是麻煩。

想到法伊猶豫不決的樣子，已經先讓黑鋼頭痛不已。

那個法伊注意到自己的出現，自動上來打了聲招呼，比起法伊亂七八糟的招呼方式，很正常方式打招呼的「法伊臉孔」有著某種新鮮感。

「啊，黑大人和摩可拿回來啦，快點坐下來吧~今天我帶了外帶回來喔，也買了黑P喜歡的『壽司』回來。」

看著法伊歡快的反應，雖然有點在意有點腫的眼睛，卻也看不出有甚麼不對勁。

走到法伊旁邊的位置坐下後，默默地吃起特別準備好的壽司吃了起來(他已經不想去思考這個國家為何有壽司這種食物了)

法伊和其他人一起愉快地邊聊天邊享受美味的食物，黑鋼偶爾調侃法伊那些奇怪的想法外，就是旁觀著習以為常的鬧劇，幸好摩可拿被真法伊吸引，少了故意鬧黑鋼生氣的部分。

從談話中，他大概知道真法伊弄出了一個東西，可以像摩可拿一樣和其他世界的人溝通，雖然他常說法伊是玩戲法的，但還是認可法伊這方面的才能的，看來他哥哥也是個相當厲害的傢伙。

不過到底是怎麼安撫法伊這麼難搞的人？

算了，不論怎樣，應該都算解決了吧。

想通了這點，黑鋼就放下心中的憂慮，開始喝起買回來的好酒，趁離開前把捨不得喝的藏酒喝完。

他們鬧騰到將近半夜，直到真法伊不得不離開才停止，不過顯然法伊捨不得真法伊離開，強力挽留他留下來，一來一往靠著摩可拿說剩下沒幾天可以留下來的理由終於讓他答應了。

他和真法伊沒甚麼交流，只是趁法伊洗澡時，問了些問題。

「其實我一直很想問，黑鋼先生。」

「啊？」你和我之間是有甚麼問題

對方用有點嚴肅的臉看向他

「你和尤伊到底是什麼關係？」

原來是這種問題嗎，我還以為已經夠明顯了，

「當然是情侶關係，我還以為你早該看出來了。」

從對方的反應看，應該是聽到這個有點意外也不算意外的答案

他不是很在意他們之間關係被別人知道，反正這個哥哥遲早也是得知道的。

「是這樣嗎，」

「不過，謝謝你，為我們兩個所做的一切。」他一直沒有正式為這個背後努力的人道謝過，沒有他他們或許只能永遠停在過去之中。

「哼，只要那傢伙不要哭著想你就好了。」他示意想結束這個話題

「嗯—到時也只好請你多擔待啦。」不知道是真的這樣想還是只是惡意地想調侃自己，笑笑地朝他回答著。

「請問你知道你們哪時會離開嗎？我想到時我會送你們一程。」

「根據白饅頭的話，大概是三天後吧。」

「這樣啊，謝謝你的告知。」

接著他就開始整理起準備要帶走的行李，不再理會真法伊。

洗完澡的法伊身上還帶有熱氣，濕濕的頭髮服貼著，看著這個情況，真法伊默念了咒語，頭髮自動地像吹過熱風後乾燥。

「挖，這魔法還真方便，法伊教教我吧~黑大人總是沒耐心幫我吹乾呢。」

「你以前沒學過嗎？這還算蠻基礎的魔法。」

「可能是我那裡沒有吧，吶吶，教教我吧~」

或許是話說開之後，法伊對著他哥也沒那麼拘謹，甚至開始有點小撒嬌的樣子。

「好吧，這咒語是這樣—」

看著兄友弟恭的樣子，黑鋼倒是沒什麼意見，他也不是氣度狹小的男人，但接著發生的事情卻不小心激發難得的忌妒心了。

「法伊，要不要一起睡，我們可以舖地墊躺在客廳，不然黑大人委屈點睡一晚客廳也行。」

聽到法伊的奇異提案，黑鋼覺得自己似乎有太放縱的嫌疑了。

「喂…你知道你自己在說什麼吧？」

「嗯？」

看來是毫無自覺，是吧？

看著黑鋼鐵青的臉，這時才意識到自己似乎說了不該講的什麼，可惜為時已晚。

「挖啊，黑噗你在幹嘛，放我下來！不過是和法伊睡覺嗎？！等等你想做什麼！」

扛起法伊，黑鋼大步走進房間，甩上門後聽到鎖門的聲音。

完全不顧來不及搭不上話的真法伊。

\---------

把法伊丟到床上後，對方試圖掙扎起床，可惜因為體型懸殊被整個壓在黑鋼的身下。

「哼，現在才發現來不及了，看來太久沒讓你感受到自己的身分了是吧。」

語畢，黑鋼吻上法伊的嘴唇，趁對方想反駁時，伸入舌頭勾起對方的舌與之交纏，強勢地擷取對方的津液，趁著法伊沉浸在深吻時，黑鋼的大手伸入衣襬向上，撫摸法伊光滑的背，曖昧地撫摸著使身下的人忍不住顫抖，

不知持續多久，法伊開始氣息不穩時，黑鋼終於放開紅腫的雙唇，沿著脖頸舔舐著，留下一個個吻痕；好不容易能吸到新鮮空氣的法伊，故不及身上那個正在點火的無賴，想到哥哥還在門外時，被發現的可能就讓法伊無法忽略，拼命地掙扎，

「嗯、嗯、啊……等等、等一下啦，法伊還在外面，這時候發甚麼情啦，黑噗！」

試圖想喚起黑大人的良心，可惜對於已經慾火上身的人來說，身下臉紅在抱怨的人卻更像是情趣的抗議，更進一步燒斷黑鋼最後的理智。

「這種情況還可以分心，看來還沒有意識感呢—」

在重新壓倒法伊之前，黑鋼還是好心地提醒了一句，

「而且你哥哥早就知道我們的關係了，與其擔心這個還不是擔心明天你下不下的床吧—」

「甚麼—嗯、不要摸那裡，你哪時講的—嗯、嗯啊……」

\---------

> 真法伊視角

外頭「不小心」聽到曖昧的聲音的法伊，臉微紅地遠離了房門，而小狼剛好拿著一床寢具走進隔離室，也是一副了然於心地紅著一張臉似乎想避難去，而他也只是能無奈地在客廳把沙發用魔法拉長後，鋪好後，盥洗完便克難地睡著了，順便在之前自己的身上丟了個隔音咒。

隔天黑鋼心滿意足地走出房門時，仍向往常地穿好裝備坐下來吃早餐。

「呃—早安。」

「早安。」

才剛接受自己弟弟有了情人這件事的第一個晚上就聽到那些不該撞見的事情，雖然他不是那種保守之人，卻也多少有點害燥，(一種突然發現孩子長大了的複雜心態)

草草地向小狼道謝早餐的事情後，準備帶著自己的東西離開了。

「喂。」

「嗯？請問有甚麼事嗎？」

「後天你下班時到你學院旁的傳送站，我們會在那裡移動。」

意識到對方在邀請時，法伊才緩過來，

「好的，我會準時到的。」

* * *

> 第三視角

離別之刻仍在不知不覺中來臨

黑鋼一行人來到人聲鼎沸的傳送站，而法伊已經在入口處等待他們。

昨天才好不容易恢復到能下床的尤伊，這幾天一直抱怨著黑鋼的惡行，但顯然地黑鋼很好地屏蔽這些不痛不癢的抱怨。

不過多虧了法伊的禮物，才能在躺在床上時還能和法伊聯絡，不然黑鋼恐怕會面臨一個月無法躺回床上的命運了。

看著已經無恙的尤伊，又瞄了一眼黑鋼，想了想也沒表示什麼。

在等待傳送場地使用的時間，尤伊十分的平靜，沒有想像中的憂鬱或焦慮，很一般地和所有人聊天，嘻笑打鬧。

這裡是雷克路特最大的傳送站，許多來往的旅人會選擇在這裡展開魔法陣，在魔力濃厚的地方可以提高傳送的成功率和降低耗損，雖然摩可拿可以獨自傳送，但這裡倒是可以確保四人能夠傳送到差不多的位置，不會失散。

在臨走之時，尤伊像是想起什麼忘記給，從口袋裡掏出了一個小雪結晶造型墜飾，拿給了法伊，

法伊感受到墜飾上有尤伊的魔力特質，但看不出有什麼功用。

「你之前給了我禮物，我這兩天也想到自己該給你甚麼回禮，所以我做了這個給你，可能沒有你的厲害，不過每當我們回到這裡時，它就會感應到散發出我的魔力。」

「這樣你可以在第一時間知道我回來啦。」

「之前你擔心我所以特地給我通訊盒安慰我，我卻沒為你做了甚麼，讓我有點—」

不等尤伊說完，法伊緊緊地抱著眼前的人，語氣上揚，看起來很高興地說著，

「你總是如此貼心呢，尤伊。」

聽到這麼直白的感謝，倒是讓尤伊有點不好意思，卻也從表情上看到法伊向上的眼角。

「我們之後應該去其他國家時都會再來到這裡待幾天，畢竟每次傳送不準確總是讓我們浪費不少時間，通過這裡應該可以很順利地到達目的地。」

「法伊——你好了嗎——我們要走了喔——」不遠處的摩可拿已經張好魔法陣，等著尤伊。

「那麼，我期待你下次再來，」

「我會在這裡期待你的到來，尤伊。」

「嗯。」

「下次見，法伊。」語畢，和摩可拿一起啟動傳送法陣，繁複的文字被附寫上魔力。

被逐漸強烈的光芒所包圍，當光芒消逝後，眼前已經空無一物。

「走了嗎——」

\--------

法伊頭也不回地離開傳送站，走在大街上，這裡是他當成家的地方，他有自己的生活沒有莫須有的責任。

他熟悉每個城市的角落，也有自己的朋友。

經過飛利泰爾餐廳時，法伊不可避免回想這幾天幸福至極的意外。

他有家人了，久違的家人。

「果然我還是有點太逞強了嗎，人才剛走就有點想念了呢，哈哈。」自嘲著自己，語氣卻聽不出悲傷的感覺，反而有點無奈的笑意。

慢慢地走過兩個廣場，公事包上的墜飾和從敞開的開口中，看到湛藍色的裝飾盒在夕陽下一同染上金黃的色澤，與主人一起回到溫暖的家，結束一天的工作，準備明天的開始。

END.

* * *

小小番外篇(歡樂篇)

為什麼當初挑這一間公寓呢……

法伊：「我再也受不了露宿或廉價旅社的地方了！！！」

黑鋼：「之前還不是一樣度過了！」

法伊&摩可拿：「不管~~黑P，這次你要聽我們的！」

黑鋼：「你以為我們全部旅費怎麼來的？」

法伊：「哼哼，黑P的意思是只要誰賺的多就有權力決定了事吧？」

黑鋼：「……」

之後的情形顯然易見，憑著優秀的魔法才能，法伊成功地晉升成家中的財政大臣了。

又之後開銷過大不得不考慮賺錢的問題則是另一篇後話了。

小狼因為某種不可抗力因素，一周內總有兩三天得在隔離間度過一晚(摩可拿仍安穩地睡死過去)

有時候隔天看不見法伊，看著神清氣爽的黑鋼不自覺聯想可能的事情後臉紅；

而看的到法伊的時候，就是兩個臉紅到不行，自始自終沒人敢提出這個問題。

摩可拿還是摩可拿，黑鋼是友善的黑鋼。

從時間來看，黑鋼十分體貼地選擇隔日是休息日或沒有工作安排的前一天，真是難為他了。

法伊&小狼：「/////」

**Author's Note:**

> 好久以前的文啦，到現在我還是很喜歡他
> 
> 法伊由伊有個更美好的結局，實在太好了，法伊要獲得幸福啊:)


End file.
